


To Be Wanted

by SexySourAlpha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark, Emotional Manipulation, He literally HATES him, Isaac hates Stiles, Jealousy, M/M, Manipulative Peter, Oblivious Stiles, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexySourAlpha/pseuds/SexySourAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: Peter knows a vulnerable wolf when he sees one (he didn't get where he is by being a nice guy). Maybe he pushes a little, turns Isaac away then reels him in. Maybe he notices how Isaac reacts when Peter absently calls him a good boy. Maybe it starts out sarcastic and becomes a "huh. I wonder what else I could get from this boy". Maybe Peter decides that he's suffered a lot at the hands of Derek, enough to warrant a little pleasure from a member of Derek's pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Isaac

**Author's Note:**

> Read a prompt online where someone wanted Peter to manipulate Isaac into being in a sexual relationship with him. 
> 
> So of course I took that inch and made a mile out of it.
> 
>  
> 
> [They want this to happen too](http://24.media.tumblr.com/5f7d4afddff57f8e18840b8165bed979/tumblr_mx690hLjel1sdko8qo1_250.gif)

It was something that settled itself in Isaac's chest a long time ago. To be honest he had barely been aware of it until recently....if- if he wanted to fucking  _lie_  to himself.

He knew the exact moment it had happened. From the second he laid eyes on him, on  _Derek_ , looking up at him from the cold wet ground of the freshly dug grave. Something was shared between them. A bounding of souls.  _Something_. 

He sat in the grave grasping at the dirt between his fingers, heart going a mile a minute after having fallen out of the now tipped excavator. With dewy soil grinding between his fingers and slipping beneath his nails, he did more than flinch when Derek jumped into the grave with him.

 

He remembers it like it was just a few hours ago. And not a year.

Derek looming over him, the silver of the moon casting a shadow of the older mans body against him. The way he just....just  _stared_  at him like he was inspecting him, looking into his soul. Seeing if he was worthy of something.

Which-

Which Isaac felt worthy of  _nothing_. He wasn't  _worth_  anything. He was invisible to all his peers, his teachers. No one saw him. No one but his father. 

His father. The man who beat him. The man who beat the dog shit out of him and then locked him in a defunct freezer in the basement. 

The man who constantly compared him to his dead brother. The man who never failed to let him know that he wishes it was  _him_. Wishes that it was  _Isaac_ , who would've died instead.

 

But then Derek stepped forward and he couldn't move he just...he was  _stuck_.

"Your father beats you." He said. Not asked. Because who didn't know? Everyone knew, but no one cared enough to step in. And why should they? Why should they step in and help a fuck up like him? Someone who could never get anything right? 

Someone who  _continued_  to disappoint.

The words washed over Isaac like molten lava, like a shower of battery acid. "Y-yeah." He stuttered shortly; his cheeks burning in the cold fall air.

"Do you want it to stop?"

And Isaac just, at that moment it was all  _too_  bizarre. The excavator had been tipped over, here he was in an unfinished grave with some stranger questioning him on his father hitting him.

"Who the fuck are you? Why the fuck are you bothering me?" He asked suddenly angry. Angry at this...at this  _guy_  for ensuring that he was gonna get his ribs kicked in. How was he going to explain the unfinished grave and surely broken excavator?

Derek's jaw clenched in that moment and Isaac couldn't help but take in the other guys face. His sharp features, so wolf like, but stunningly beautiful all the same _. Like a god._

"I can help you," he said. "I can make you stronger, to where he can never hurt you again. Do you want my help?"

It seemed like Derek was done. Like that was it. That he wanted an answer from Isaac now or never. 

Derek. Never having patience for anyone.

Well.... _almost_  anyone. 

So he just nodded. He stopped pondering over the oddness of it all. Of the fact that he didn't know the guy from Adam. That this was probably the weirdest,  _not scariest_ , thing to ever happen in his life.

 

Thinking back on it...anything could've happened that night. Derek could've killed him right there, wrapped his hands around his throat and strangled him to death. He could've held him down and raped him. He could've done anything and no one would've known.

No one would've cared.

But instead Derek sat down on his heels. Coming to eye level with Isaac.

"Once I help you, you're mine. You need to understand that. Once I do this, you belong to me. To my pack."

"What the h-hell is a pack?"

Derek's eyes flashed red and Isaac should've been scared. He should've tried to climb out of the grave and run back home. 

But run back to what? To his father? To the freezer in the basement where he'd be left for hours on end?

Red eyes were nothing compared to his nightmares. And this man. This  _thing_ , was offering to help him. To change his life. 

How could he run from that?

"Yes. Yes, I'll...I'll be yours. I'll be and do whatever you want."

A smile spread across the older mans lips and his teeth grew with it.

 

Before Isaac could react, before he could question the growing canines, they were in his throat. Strong arms holding him close, holding him in place.

And it hurt. 

It hurt so bad. 

He grabbed on to the other man. Fisting the cold leather jacket with his dirty wet hands. Choking on a groan that wouldn't escape him as his body was invaded.

"St-stop..fu..st-"

A heavy vibration reverberated through his body as the man, the  _monster_ , with it's fangs buried inside him growled and held him tighter. 

_Closer._

He squirmed and shook under the bite until he tumbled back; bringing the monster down with him.

Their groins rocked together as he bucked up, only to be pinned back down by a strong hand.

He hadn't even registered the monster detaching itself from his neck.

"Mine!" It roared in his face, speckles of blood painting his face.

Isaac couldn't...he couldn't  _see_. The world was spinning, the sky was dark. 

His body was on fire.

" _MINE!_ " It roared in his face again, bloody fangs and blazing red eyes before him, going in and out of focus.

"Y-yours." He managed to mumble, "I'm...I'm yours."

 

And then the dark world faded to black. 

 

That had been a year ago. 

And Isaac now knows that, that night, had been nothing but lies and broken promises.


	2. Chapter 2

It's never been hard for Peter to spot someone with a weakness. To spot someone who was crying out for help, but staying deathly silent all at the same time. To spot a guise of happiness, just to see directly into the somber depressed soul hiding behind the dead smile.

That no one else seems to ever see.

He could say that it was just another ability that came with being a werewolf. But it wasn't. He had been like this for as long as he could remember. He had been one of a kind long before fire licked through his flesh and charred his bones. 

Which is why he still silently absorbs some of the guilt that Derek seems to carry on his back. 

Because he could have stopped it. He knew something wasn't right with Derek. Suddenly rebelling against his parents in small ways. Coming home from "practice" and not saying a word as he walked through the house. The way he'd suddenly took a heavier interest in his hygiene and appearance.

Of course his sister Talia just took it as her young son growing into a man and finding himself, finding his wolf. 

But it was clear to Peter. Sex had entered Derek's life. Sex had invaded his mind, made his judgement cloudy. Warped and twisted his young feelings. 

Burned his family alive. Burned him.

But this is different.

-

Peter sees it.

He sees how Isaac's eyes linger on Derek for way longer than they should, how they soften every time the alpha speaks. The faint scent of arousal when Derek walks around the apartment without a shirt. He watches him from across the apartment through his open bedroom door, watches him push down on his crotch to will his erection away, struggling to suppress his scent of lust. Embarrassment causing his cheeks to flush and him to rise up and away before Derek could see him,  _smell_  him.

Peter smells the smokey scent of jealousy come off of Isaac when the annoying little brat Stiles Stilinski walks into the room and commands Derek's attention. Fluttering hands, amber eyes, scattered moles and pink lips stealing the alpha's attention from him.

_"Stiles, I was talking to Der-"_

_Stiles rolls his eyes. "Isaac, relax dude. It will only take a sec-"_

_A frown, the sound of claws slowly cutting through flesh. "No! I was talking to Derek, you can't just barge in here and-"_

_"Isaac. We...we can finish talking later. Stiles, this better be important; come on."_

And they were gone, upstairs and into Derek's room. Isaac left alone, face pink and teeth grinding. Peter feigning disinterest of what just occurred.

Until....

Until he feels eyes on him. And he looks up from his bowl of cereal to see Isaac staring at him, something like a question. They stare at each other until Peter decides to look away and snort. Shaking his head as he continues to read the paper.

And he gets what he  _knew_  would happen. The boy stands up and steps out the apartment, a small wet cough leaving his body on his way out.

 _Perfect_.

-

He definitely takes notice of Isaac briskly fleeing the woods when Derek and Stiles kiss for the first time. 

Derek tried to mask his attraction to the boy with violence or by ignoring him completely. And he probably fooled the rest of the pack. Well, everyone except for Peter and the boy who was too alert to miss a thing, but too insecure to act on it.

After the bloody battle between themselves and a coven of witches who kidnapped Stiles and used his  _"spark"_  to summon a pagan god; it seemed Derek couldn't contain his lust and affection any longer. Clearly realizing that tomorrow in his life was  _never_  promised.

So, yes. Once they destroyed the coven, rescued the boy and escaped from the underground mansion out into the woods, Derek snatched him out of Scott's arms; pinned him up against the nearest tree and kissed him like the fate of the  _world_  depended on it. 

And it was  _impossible_  for him to miss the delicious burning smell of hatred that exploded next to him. He turned just in time to see Isaac stumbling away deeper into the dark forest. 

No one around seeming to notice. No one  _ever_  noticing the  _other_  boy.

Peters mouth watered for the delicious scent that trailed after the blonde.

It also made him wonder how far the lonely beta would go for some attention...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the emotional manipulation games begin!


End file.
